Turning Page
by ElleLaw
Summary: When you really love someone you want to share everything with them. All the happiness, joy, tears, laughter, absolutely everything. You never want to be apart from that person because when you are with them you feel invincible. Love is an amazing thing and should be shared. This is a collection of one shots about Alex and Casey, all contained in the same universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for my lack of updates. I have had a hell of a week, and to be honest, I needed to purge some overwhelming emotions. What better way for a writer to do so than write! So, that's what you get here. Now that this is out, hopefully I will be able to write my so overly planned chapter of A Thousand Years.**

 **As for this story, well, it's not really a story, more like a growing collection of one shots about my favorite couple. They will all be contained in the same universe and like all my works song based. I hope you enjoy and if you have an idea for one or a song you like send me the info and I will see what I can do with it! Since it's a collection, I will not mark it as complete, but leave it open and will add to it as I see fit. Thank you again for all your love and support.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot! The lyrics are from John Mayer's Not Myself and are in italics.**

* * *

 **Not Myself**

 _Suppose I said_

 _I am on my best behavior_

 _And there are times_

 _I lose my worried mind..._

Casey walked down the cold hallway, old worn wood floorboards squeaking beneath her feet, as she made her way to her bedroom. She felt defeated and just needed to be in her bed. She needed to fix herself, put herself back together again, but didn't know how. Opening the door, she smiled weakly at the unexpected sight of her girlfriend laying in her bed, propped up against pillows while reading a book on her kindle. Locking eyes with the now upward glancing blonde's, she lost all restraint and began to cry.

As the uncontrollable wracking sobs began to escape her lips, she clutched the doorknob. Without needing to be asked, Alex set her electronic device down on the bedside table, as she swiftly threw back the bed linens and opened her arms. Casey didn't hesitate, she quickly moved to the bed, kicking her shoes off before allowing herself to be pulled up and flush to her girlfriends chest. Breathing in the comforting smell of Alex's lavender body lotion, Casey cried a little more controllably against the blonde's chest, as she pulled the comforter back over them.

 _Would you want me when I'm not myself?_

 _Wait it out while I am someone else?_

The redhead didn't hold back, she just let herself fall apart, allowing herself to finally purge the exhausting pain that had developed inside her over the last week. She was okay with letting the woman she loved more than anything hold her tight and ebb away the darkness. She didn't care if she was weak and vulnerable around Alex, she was her strength when she was weak. Some might call it codependent, but Casey called it love. In her mind, it's what made them great and stronger than most couples.

 _Suppose I said_

 _Colors change for no good reason_

 _And words will go_

 _From poetry to prose..._

Alex wrapped them both tight in the duvet, before wrapping her arms even tighter over her girlfriends chest. She knew how this felt, and she knew Casey needed to let it all out. At the same time, she also wanted her to know she wasn't alone, and she knew at times like this Casey needed this type of deep physical contact. She needed to know she wasn't alone, she needed to know someone would always be there to hold her up when she was too weak to stand. These were all forms of comfort that Alex never minded giving. To be truthful, she didn't mind because she knew if and when she needed the same comfort that Casey would be there in a blink of an eye.

 _Would you want me when I'm not myself?_

 _Wait it out while I am someone else?_

Kissing her girlfriends head, she whispered, "Let it all out, baby, everything will be okay. I've got you, and I am here when you are ready to talk."

Alex loved her girlfriend, to the point there was little she wouldn't do for her. Certain words were never needed between them, they just knew each other. She loved that about them, about how easy everything could be between them.

Feeling the redhead's breaths start to become more even, Alex loosened her grip a tad. She couldn't help but smile as she peered her head to the side just enough to see that Casey's eyes were closed, she'd fallen asleep. Alex knew it was for the best. After the week her girlfriend had, she needed a good cry followed by a peaceful nights sleep. She also knew when she woke, she would be better and ready to talk.

 _And I, in time, will come around_

 _I always do for you..._

Casey never did well trying to talk when she was upset for personal reasons. She'd just become tongue tied and frustrated. It was the complete opposite of Alex, who would happily rant on and on just as if she were in the courtroom. Casey, on the other hand, had a completely different courtroom persona versus home persona. It was definitely one of her more intriguing characteristics.

Moving one hand to turn off the lamp next to her, Alex couldn't help but smile as the redhead clutched onto her in her sleep. She knew when they woke in the morning, Casey would likely be on the other side of the bed snoring like a rockstar, but for now she was happy to let her girlfriend sleep on her. Soon, Casey would be her normal goofy self, just for this moment she needed to be vulnerable, and Alex was always happy to help put her back together again.

 _Suppose I said_

 _You're my saving grace?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I discovered this song today while writing A Thousand Years. It's beautiful and made me think of a very special person. The song is Cartography by Sara Jackson-Holman. Again, lyrics are in italics.**

* * *

 **Cartography**

 _Copper fields and half-dreamt dreams,_

 _The wanderer you've made of me._

 _Flecks of sun upon my skin,_

 _I bathe the ocean, take me in..._

"Is this thing on?" Alex's confused voice, crossed the line to Casey's headphones. The redhead desperately tried to hide her amusement as she watched her poor girlfriend try to figure out the new video app. "Can you see me, Casey?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I can see you just fine. You have your glasses perched low on your nose and have on far too many clothes for my liking." She mused.

"So, funny you are not..." Alex huffed picking up her hearty glass of wine, "Then why can't I see you?"

"Oh!" The redhead exclaimed as she realized her webcam on her laptop was still covered up.

"There you are!" The blonde cried out with a bright smile, "I missed you so much. I hated not seeing you for the last few days."

"I missed you too, baby," Casey whispered as she settled back down in her bed, "Sorry, Liv gave me this thingy for my laptop. Computer crimes discovered weirdos can hack your webcam or something. It's a new way to protect yourself."

"The world is such a depressing place," Alex muttered as she took a large sip of her drink.

"Rough day?"

Biting her lip, she looked into her girlfriend's beautiful loved filled eyes, "Let's just say I am ready to come home..."

 _Clip the corners, circle round,_

 _Where you are then I am found._

 _Maps of places I have roamed,_

 _I know your heart I call,_

 _My home..._

"Not much longer, baby, just another month, then you will be back in my arms." Casey soothed.

"I know," Alex whispered, "This is just getting to be too much, and with you now back home, I want to be there with you."

"Yeah, but you are always with me, because my heart is always with you," the redhead said with a sympathetic smile.

"God, I love you."

Casey grinned even bigger, she knew just what to do to make her girl laugh, and she knew at this moment Alex needed a big laugh, "I love you too, babe. So tell me all about your day..."

As the blonde began telling about the victims she'd had to process that day, Casey untied her hair from its ponytail and fetched her favorite lip balm. While the blonde went on and on, Casey slowly placed her hair tie over one eye. She could instantly tell that Alex noticed the action, but was trying not to say anything. The small twitch in the corner of her lip gave it away.

Casey could only smile at her girlfriend's feeble attempt to hold herself together. Untwisting her strawberry sorbet Eos, she applied the needed amount and closed it back, before placing the small ball on her temple. With a straight face, she replied to the blonde's story, "That is awful, how did you manage?"

Alex smirked at her goofy girlfriend, before losing control in a fit of laughter. The practical monocle look the dark hair tie formed around the redhead's eye and the pink lip balm ball on her head was just too much for the blonde. She laughed till she cried. "I miss you and your silly antics far too much." She gasped trying to catch her breath, "Thank you, I needed that."

 _I could be,_

 _I could be,_

 _Happy just to love you..._

Removing the hair tie and lip balm, Casey nodded, "Always." Looking at her very empty bed, she locked eyes with Alex's blue ones, "I miss you terribly. I wish I could have stayed the whole time with you."

"Me too, baby," Alex sighed laying on her side, seeing Casey this way made her feel as if they were lying in bed together. "You had to get back to work though."

"I know, but this really sucks."

Listening to her girlfriend grumble, Alex smiled, "Yeah, it does, but you know what the best part is?"

"No, what?"

"I will be home in less than a month, and then no more world traveling prosecutor," Alex beamed.

"Yes, baby, you will be," Casey smiled, "But you know I will happily follow you anywhere, right?"

The blonde grinned at her girlfriend's sweet words, "I just want to be with you. So, if you go somewhere, then I will follow, but no more solo Cabot tours."

"Wherever you are I am meant to be," Casey whispered.

Looking longingly into her girlfriend's eyes, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you with all that I am," Casey replied softly.

"Always," Alex whispered back.

"Always."

 _I would be,_

 _I would be,_

 _Happy to be near you._


End file.
